Death Messages
The death messages are a series of text strings, appearing at the death screen. List of messages SCPs SCP-049 *'Terminated as SCP-049-2:' Three (3) active instances of SCP-049-2 discovered in the tunnel outside SCP-049's containment chamber. Terminated by Nine Tailed Fox. *'Killed by SCP-049-2:' Subject D-9341. Cause of death: multiple lacerations and severe blunt force trauma caused by an instance of SCP-049-2. SCP-106 *'Pocket Dimension:' Subject D-9341. Body partially decomposed by what is assumed to be SCP-106's "corrosion" effect. Body disposed of via incineration. *'Pocket Dimension pillar:' In addition to the decomposed appearance typical of the victims of SCP-106, the body exhibits injuries that have not been observed before: massive skull fracture, three broken ribs, fractured shoulder and heavy lacerations. *'Pocket Dimension fall into void:' In addition to the decomposed appearance typical of the victims of SCP-106, the subject seems to have suffered multiple heavy fractures to both of his legs. SCP-173 *'SCP-173:' Subject D-9341. Cause of Death: Fatal cervical fracture. The surveillance tapes confirm that the subject was killed by SCP-173. *'No cameras around:' Subject D-9341: Fatal cervical fracture. Assumed to be attacked by SCP-173. *'In Lockroom:' If I'm not mistaken, one of the main purposes of these rooms was to stop SCP-173 from moving further in the event of a containment breach. So, whose brilliant idea was it to put A GODDAMN MAN-SIZED VENTILATION DUCT in it? *'Intro:' Yes, we were just about to start the tests when it started. The Class Ds and the guard died as soon as the lights started flickering, but I managed to get out of the surveillance room before it got me. *'Intro:' Subject D-9341. Cause of death: Fatal cervical fracture. According to Security Chief Franklin who was present at SCP-173's containment chamber during the breach, the subject was killed by SCP-173 as soon as the disruptions in the electrical network started. SCP-914 *'SCP-914, Very Fine:' A Class-D jumpsuit found in REDACTED, upon further examination, the jumpsuit was found to be filled with 12.5 kilograms of blue ash-like substance. Chemical analysis of the substance remains non-conclusive. Most likely related to SCP-914. *'SCP-914, Rough:' A badly mutilated corpse found inside the output booth of SCP-914. The corpse has been identified as Subject D-9341 by DNA testing. The subject has obviously been ''refined by SCP-914 on the Rough setting, but we're still confused on how he ended up inside the intake booth and who or what wound the key.'' *'Strange Battery:' Subject D-9431 found dead inside SCP-914's output booth next to what appears to be an ordinary 9V battery. The subject is covered in severe electrical burns, and assumed to be killed by an electrical shock caused by the battery. The battery has been stored for further study. *'Joint:' Subject D-9341 found in a comatose state in REDACTED. The subject was holding what appears to be a cigarette and smiling widely. Chemical analysis of the cigarette has been inconclusive, although it seems to contain a high concentration of an unidentified chemical whose molecular structure is remarkably similar to that of tetrahydrocannabinol. Other SCPs *'SCP-008:' Subject D-9341 found ingesting Dr. REDACTED at Sector REDACTED. Subject immediately terminated by Nine Tailed Fox and sent for autopsy. SCP-008 infection was confirmed, after which the body was incinerated. *'SCP-012:' Subject D-9341 found in a pool of blood next to SCP-012. Subject seems to have ripped open his wrists and written three extra lines to the composition before dying of blood loss. *'SCP-096:' A large amount of blood found in REDACTED. DNA identified as Subject D-9341. Most likely REDACTED by SCP-096. *'SCP-895:' What we know is that he died of cardiac arrest. My guess is that it was caused by SCP-895, although it hasn't been observed affecting video equipment from this far before. Further testing is needed to determine if SCP-895's effect is spreading. *'SCP-1025:' He died of a cardiac arrest after reading SCP-1025, that's for sure. Is there such a thing as psychosomatic cardiac arrest, or does SCP-1025 have some anomalous properties we're not yet aware of? Other *'Gas:' Subject D-9341 found dead in REDACTED. Cause of death: suffocation due to decontamination gas. *'MTF gunfire:' Subject D-9341. Terminated by Nine Tailed Fox. *'MTF gunfire, die of bloodloss:' Subject D-9341. Died of blood loss after being shot by Nine Tailed Fox. *'Tesla Gate :' Subject D-9341 killed by the Tesla Gate at REDACTED. *'MTF gunfire at Gate B:' CH-2 to control. Shot down a runaway Class D at Gate B. Category:Gameplay Elements Category:To be imported